


Witnessing the family troubles

by WendyShad



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyShad/pseuds/WendyShad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a handful of reinterpretations of the film. Have fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Witnessing the family troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a handful of reinterpretations of the film. Have fun.

**1**

“You look vaguely familiar, my friend.” 

Wolverine scowled, taking in the man dressing like a decadent rock star. 

“Ah yes, Minnesota. When Erik and I tried to recruit you. How did you reply then?”

Wolverine sighed. “I told you to go fuck each other; I see now it didn’t work out.” 

“Ah. It was a bit more complicated than you thought.”

**2**

“Good to see you too, Charles.”

The ex-Professor X stared at the man on the floor. 

Magneto wiped the corner of his mouth--for five minutes--and stared back. 

“Wow, Daddies, would you save the eye-fucks for tomorrow,” Quicksilver said lazily, folding his arms across the chest.

The three others turned to him simultaneously. 

“...What did you say?” Wolverine asked belatedly. 

“What did I say?” The boy scratched his head and smirked. 

**3**

“You abandoned me!” 

“You abandoned us all!”

Wolverine chewed on his cigar. 

The ex-Professor X sprinted forward with all his tangling hairs and grabbed the shirt of his ex-best friend. 

The angry Magneto thrusted out his hands and held the stubbled face. 

Wolverine coughed. “You two have a good time. I’ll have a chat with Beast.”

**4**

“You know, it’s like ten years back again,” the young man wearing black-rimmed glasses gripped the yoke for dear life, all the indicators on the console swinging like crazy. “Except it’s more...intense, you know.” 

There was a thump from the cabin as if something pounded against the floor, accompanied by tearing and slashing and the sound from a concaving shell. 

Wolverine declared that he didn’t. 

**5**

“Erik! You arse!” 

“Charles! Are you alright? Stay where you are!” 

“Don’t you tell me you didn’t feel my wheelchair before you dropped that bloody stadium!”

“I meant to avoid it--”

“Shut up! You should compensate for it!” 

“I’ll make you a better one, Charles. Now stay where you are--”

“I said shut up!”

The Professor must’ve had a concussion to broadcast his private channel, Wolverine thought under the Tidal Basin. 

**6**

“Don’t you have a class to teach, Logan?”

“...What class?”

“I’ve warned you, Charles, that it’d be unwise to have him teach History. That adamantium brain can’t contain much stuff,” Magneto--well, Mr. Lehnsherr--appeared from behind the bookshelf in his steel-grey nightgown, placing a cup of hot tea on the Professor’s desk. 

“...Erik?”

Mr. Lehnsherr let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry, my dear, would you cover this class? Logan and I have some histories to catch up with.” Professor X took the hand hovering on his head and kissed it. “I’ll make it up for you, I promise.” 

Seems I’ve missed more than fifty-years’ history, Wolverine thought.


End file.
